User blog:Maxevil/Oz Characters with similarities to other heroes: Glinda
This is Glinda: And these are the heroes who are similar to her: 1987 Splinter.jpg|Splinter (TMNT) RBGandalf.jpg|Gandalf (Hobbit/Lord of the Rings) The Blue Fairy's loving smile.png|Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Fairy Godmother KH.png|Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) King Kai.png|King Kai (DBZ) AkuAku.jpg|Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Rosalina SSB4.png|Rosalina (Super Mario) Wrinkly.png|Wrinkly Kong (Super Mario) Palutena.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Zordon.jpg|Zordon (Power Rangers) Sentinel-Knight.jpg|Sentinel Knight (Power Rangers) Dulcea power rangers 1995.jpg|Dulcea (Power Rangers) Vector 251 princess celestia 2 by dashiesparkle-d98k221.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony) Glynda Goodwitch.png|Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) Th-1.jpg|Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) MamaOdie.jpg|Mama Odie (Princess & the Frog) Yoda.png|Yoda (Star Wars) AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Mrs. Potts.png|Mrs. Potts (Beauty & the Beast) Annabelle.png|Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) Aughra.jpg|Aughra (Dark Crystal) Mirana the White Queen.jpg|White Queen (Alice in Wonderland) Brentilda.png|Brentilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Elyon Brown.png|Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H.) Gardevoir.jpg|Gardevoir (Pokemon) Olivia (PKMN).jpg|Olivia (Pokemon) Nia.jpg|Nia (Pokemon) Lorelei anime.png|Lorelei (Pokemon) Fantina.jpg|Fantina (Pokemon) Diamond Pearl Cynthia.png|Cynthia (Pokemon) Bayonetta f8f2c45f7b48db.jpeg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Aunt Fanny.jpeg|Aunt Fanny (Robots) Nanny (Muppet Babies).jpg|Nanny (Muppet Babies) Papa Smurf Cartoon.png|Papa Smurf (Smurfs) Miss Honey smiling kindly.png|Miss Honey (Mathilda) Mary Poppins.jpg|Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) Shantae.png|Shantae (Shantae) Magi.png|Magi (Fern Gully) Miss Frizzle in House of Mouse.jpg|Ms. Frizzle (Magic School Bus) Lindsey Naegle Menu.png|Lindsey Naegle (Simpsons) Bonnie.png|Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) Queenbugslife.png|Ant Island Queen (A Bug's Life) Queen.jpg|Ant Queen (Antz) QueenAB.jpg|Queen (Ant Bully) Roz.jpg|Roz (Monsters) 337px-Sonicchannel tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) 1272449387 angela.jpg|Angela (Gargoyles) Janice-MuppetsTV.png|Janice (Muppets) Berry.jpg|Berry Princess (Strawberry Shortcake) Elastigirl.png|Elastigirl (Incredibles) Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb) Skull.jpg|Grandmama Addams (Addams Family) Proud-Family-tv-ds03.jpg|Suga Mama (Proud Family) Pluto11.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) Nani smiling gently.png|Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Queen Elsa (Frozen) LilyMunster.jpg|Lily Munster (Munsters) Granny Puckett.jpg|Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked) Gru'sMother.jpg|Gru's Mom (Despicable Me) Flora fauna & merryweather.png|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep (Toy Story) Shrek the Third - Queen Lillian - 02.jpg|Queen Lillian (Shrek) Alex Wilde.jpg|Officer Alex Wilde (Savage Dragon) Americanmaid.jpg|American Maid (Tick) Character main Queen Tara.png|Queen Tara (Epic) QueenMiranda.jpg|Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) Sally cars 3.png|Sally (Cars) Babs.jpg|Babs (Chicken Run) Mrs. Twombly.jpg|Mrs. Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop) BessieBusybody.jpg|Bessie Busybody (Lazytown) Ladybug.jpg|Mrs. Ladybug (James & the Giant Peach) Headless Headmistress Bloodgood.jpg|Headmistress Bloodgood (Monster High) Amanda Waller.png|Amanda Waller (DC Comics) QueenHippolyta.png|Queen Hippolyta (DC Comics) MeryMeh.jpg|Mary Mel (Emoji Movie) Madame-Web.png|Madame Web (Marvel Comics) Aunt May.jpg|Aunt May Parker (Marvel Comics) B659ee6f348423a674e82d4bb3594097.jpg|Fairy Queen (Ever After High) Vendi Transparent.png|Vendi (Yooka-Laylee) Ritadog.png|Rita (Oliver & Company) Julia Bleeb.jpg|Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back!) Rosita sing.png|Rosita (Sing) Meena sing movie 2.jpg|Meena (Sing) Queenclarion pose.png|Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell series) Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie (Cats Don't Dance) Allison.jpg|Allison (Hocus Pocus) Emily Cratchit.jpg|Emily Cratchit (A Christmas Carol) Mama Hook Jakeneverlandpirates.jpg|Momma Hook (Jake and the Never land Pirates) Mistywitch.jpg|Misty the Wonderful Witch (Jake and the Never land Pirates) RedJessica.jpg|Red Jessica (Jake and the Never land Pirates) Princess Samira.jpg|Princess Samira (Shimmer and Shine) Mamacoco.jpg|Mama Coco (Coco) abuelita.jpg|Elena Rivera/Abuelita (Coco) Holly-0.jpg|Holly (Little Nicky) MoriGJ.jpg|Mori (GJ Club) Hallie The Hippo.png|Hallie Hippo (Doc McStuffins) Lucoa.jpg|Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Zhuge Liang Artwork (DW9).png|Zhuge Liang (Romance of the 3 Kingdoms) Sindel (2011).png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat) Tooth Fairy.jpeg|Tooth Fairy (Fairly Oddparents) download (4).jpeg|Mom Racer (Speed Racer) d36c28ac0b2927c5de4e6d6409ffca81.jpg|Ayaka Sunohara (Miss Caretaker of Sunohara) Granny-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-48 6.jpg|Granny (Looney Tunes) Clarabelle.png|Clarabelle Cow (Mickey and Friends) Tumblr m4bg40AkQm1ru2vepo1 1280.jpg|Muriel Bagge (Courage he Cowardly Dog) The Fairy Queen.jpg|Fairy Queen (Barbie) YuzukiKiryu.jpg|Yuzuki Kiryu (Kiss X Sis) Oosuki.Mamako.full.2523652.png|Mamako Oosuki (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) Lady Xiahou - RTKXII.jpg|Lady Xiahou Bizuki.jpg|Bizuki Gracia-sw4art.jpg|Gracia (Samurai Warriors) edaoh.jpg|Eda (The Owl House) SmithMonster.jpg|Kuroko Smith (Monster Musume) Mount Lady.png|Mt. Lady (My Hero Academia) Scary Godmother.jpg|Scary Godmother (Scary Godmother) Category:Blog posts